See you when you're 26
by Isil
Summary: QAF UK! Nathan a 26 ans, une crise de la quarantaine sur les bras, et une meilleure amie sur le retour. Ecrit pour Babydracky sur LJ. Nathan/OC.


Titre : See you when you're 26  
Auteur : Isil  
Fandom : Queer as Folk UK  
Persos/Couple : Nathan/OC  
Rating : PG  
Disclaimer : Les connus sont à Russel T. Davies, et les originaux sont à moi :)  
Prompt : Queer as Folk - Nathan: Je voudrais un texte complètement centré sur Nathan. Après la série Queer as Folk (donc après la deuxième saison). Où il en a assez de  
mener la vie qu'il mène à Canal Street. J'aimerais qu'il se réconcilie et qu'il retrouve son amie et sa confidente de toujours, Donna. Et qui sait? Peut-être pourrait-elle lui présenter un charmant jeune homme? J'aimerais vraiment une introspection de son personnage, où tu pourrais développer ses relations amicales avec Donna, mais aussi avec  
sa mère. Stuart et Vince peuvent apparaître mais être secondaires. Et j'aimerais donc qu'il trouve enfin un garçon/homme (mais je préfèrerais qu'il soit plus jeune que lui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Peut-être pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était et qu'il n'aurait pas dû devenir) dont il soit réellement amoureux. Bien sûr pas de deathfic et j'aimerais un happy end!  
Notes : Pour Babydracky. En espérant que tu apprécies ce petit quelque chose, voilà pour toi. Merci pour ton prompt bien détaillé qui a été un plaisir à suivre. J'espère que tu apprécieras "mon" Nathan! Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Le petit brun, là, il est baisable, vous ne trouvez pas?"  
"Ouais… Je sais pas… Demande à Nathan, il se l'est forcément tapé!"

Trent eut un ricanement.

"C'est vrai, ça. Si c'est brun, petit et canon, tu peux être sûr que notre Nathan est passé dessus. Pas vrai, Nate?"

Nathan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de laisser son majeur parler pour lui, déclenchant des rires chez les autres. Il les dévisagea pendant qu'ils riaient.  
Stan rejeta une mèche brune en arrière d'un geste travaillé, tout en lui jetant un regard aguicheur. "Déjà donné, mon grand. Je ne fais pas de deuxième service…" pensa t'il, lassé. Trent calmait son fou rire dans une gorgée de bière, avant d'en nettoyer le goulot d'un petit coup de langue agile qui fit rougir Anthony. Pauvre Anthony, destiné à soupirer toute sa vie après un type dont la seule préoccupation était son nombril…

Nathan soupira et vida son verre. Quand il les avait rencontrés, il y a déjà quelques années, il avait catalogué Tony dans la catégorie "Pathétique". Il lui avait rappelé Vince, mais en pire. Vince, après tout, ne s'était, en quinze ans, pas laissé baiser par Stuart. Pour Nathan, c'était là la raison même de la longévité de leur relation, à ces deux là.  
Tony, lui, se couchait sur le dos au moindre claquement de doigts de Trent. Pathétique, donc, et pourtant si Nathan avait autrefois ricané, moqueur, aujourd'hui, il avait plutôt gentiment pitié de Tony.

Il regarda autour de lui. Vince et Stuart avaient fait de lui le nouveau Roi de Canal Street, lui avaient confié cette rue, ce royaume des Reines flamboyantes, mais rien n'y avait changé. Les mêmes poivrots, les mêmes junkies, les mêmes lesbiennes dans la ruelle, les mêmes gamins enlacés dans la cabine téléphonique… toujours les mêmes regards, les mêmes rites et les mêmes interdits… Il était devenu le Roi du Pays Imaginaire, un pays où rien ne change, où l'immuable est loi… et il s'y ennuyait.

"Et lui? Le grand blond au t-shirt rouge, là?" proposa Stan.

Trent secoua la tête.

"Non, déjà donné. Mauvais coup, en plus," expliqua t'il en grimaçant.  
"Ah?"  
"Trop rapide. Et il beugle comme un cochon qu'on égorge."

Stan et Tony éclatèrent de rire et Nathan roula des yeux amusés. Aucune pitié, ce Trent… Quelque part, il ferait un bon Roi de Canal Street, lui aussi… Ça lui plairait, en plus, Nathan était prêt à le parier. Il leur arrivait souvent de plaisanter sur le sujet, d'appeler Nathan "Ta Majesté", et de s'amuser de cérémoniaux ridicules. Nathan les appelait sa petite cour, jouait les grands princes, et roulait des mécaniques. C'était drôle, rien de plus. Sauf qu'il voyait bien le regard de Trent, parfois, quand il se faisait piquer son coup sous le nez par Nathan. De l'envie, de la frustration, évidemment, et de la rancœur. Et quelque part, ça prouvait bien ce que Nathan n'avait pas voulu voir au début, tout à sa joie d'être le nouveau Roi de la rue: ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait trouver ses vrais amis.Eux ne se gênaient pas pour fanfaronner de leur relation privilégiée avec Nathan, et au fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Qu'ils en profitent, si ça pouvait les aider à tirer leur coup du soir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis.

"Ooooh, canon à huit heures!" s'exclama Stan en se redressant, le regard déjà pétillant.

Coupé dans ses pensées, Nathan chercha machinalement des yeux la beauté en question et il leva un sourcil inintéressé.

"Déjà fait," lâcha t'il en retournant à sa contemplation de son verre vide.

Trent se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Et bien moi je ne serais pas contre un deuxième service," déclara t'il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. "Bonne soirée, Messieurs!"

Et il s'éloigna en direction de… Franck, ou Matt ou Jack, ou un truc comme ça, Nathan ne remettait pas vraiment son nom. Stan secoua la tête en se moquant de la démarche volontairement langoureuse et du léger balancement de hanches de Trent Tony, lui, finissait avec empressement sa bière.

"Je vais rentrer," toussa t'il en s'étranglant à demi.

Stan et Nathan échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Nathan regarda son verre vide, et se leva, tirant les clés de sa voiture de sa poche.

"Je te raccompagne."

Le silence qui accueillit sa proposition lui fit relever les yeux, défensif.

"Quoi?"  
"Euh… rien, rien. Merci," rougit Tony en mettant maladroitement sa veste.  
"A plus, Stan!"  
"A plus…" soupira l'interpelé en s'étirant sur sa chaise. "Laissez moi tout seul, c'est ça… Je m'en fiche, moi, de toute façon, hein! On laisse Stan tout seul, c'est pas gênant, tsss!"

Ils s'éloignèrent en souriant, salués par les ronchonnements amusés de la drama queen qu'ils laissaient à la table. Une fois dehors, Tony se mit à jeter des coups d'œil brefs vers Nathan, qui compta jusqu'à dix avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Tu veux rentrer à pied?"  
"Non, non… C'est juste que c'est pas ton habitude de raccompagner les gens."  
"D'habitude, je ne pars pas tout seul, non plus," fit-il remarquer.  
"Justement…"

Nathan haussa les épaules et les phares de sa voiture clignotèrent tandis qu'il désactivait l'alarme en s'approchant.

"Pas envie, ce soir…"  
"Ah…"

Tony était loin d'être subtil, mais s'il s'attendait franchement à ce que Nathan lui déballe le pourquoi du comment, il était en plus d'une naïveté affligeante. Et pourtant… pourtant il avait besoin de parler. Il réfléchit quelques minutes tandis qu'ils quittaient Canal Street, puis décida de tenter le coup. Mieux valait Tony que Stan la pipelette, de toute façon… Trent, lui, était hors-concours.

"Tu es drôlement pensif, ces derniers temps," avança Tony avec hésitation.  
"Disons que je réfléchis…"  
"A quoi?"

A plein de choses. Bon sang, il n'avait que vingt-six ans et il faisait déjà sa crise de la quarantaine! Ou en tout cas, c'était ce que lui avait dit Hazel en riant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle l'avait félicité d'avoir battu le record de Stuart, qui lui avait attendu trente ans, avant de lui tapoter la tête d'un air maternel en lui disant que ça lui passerait… ou pas. A Stuart, ça ne lui était pas passé…

"Nathan?" insista Tony, perturbé par le long silence.  
"Ouais, pardon…" soupira t'il en clignotant. "Juste… Je crois que Canal Street est en train de devenir trop petite pour moi."

Tony écarquilla les yeux de façon presque comique, à la lueur passante des réverbères et Nathan se permit un sourire.

"Quoi, tu vas te tirer, toi aussi, comme Stuart Jones?"  
"Aucune idée…"  
"Mais si tu pars…"  
"Si je pars, quoi?"

Tony secoua la tête et garda le silence. Nathan eut un soupir agacé mais n'insista pas. Il le déposa rapidement devant chez lui, un minuscule appartement dans un immeuble miteux de la banlieue… Ils se saluèrent un peu maladroitement, puis Nathan fit demi-tour dans un crissement de pneus qui aurait rendu Stuart fier, et il s'éloigna. Il alluma la radio, monta le son, le baissa au bout de quelques minutes, changea de station, puis finit par l'éteindre avec un juron étouffé. Il s'alluma une cigarette et essaya de se détendre, mais en vain.

Ce qu'il avait dit à Tony, que Canal Street était devenue trop petite pour lui… c'était faux. En réalité, en étant honnête, c'était plutôt le contraire. Il avait l'impression de se perdre dans ce tourbillon de sexe, d'alcool et de drogues, que ces nuits avec des mecs toujours différents étaient en fait toutes les mêmes, et il ne pensait franchement pas que changer de ville allait changer quoi que ce soit. Cette vie lui avait plu, un temps. La liberté, cette sensation d'être plus fort que le monde entier, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas peur d'être qui il était… c'était presque grisant. À l'époque. Maintenant… la nouveauté était passée, et à la place s'était installée la lassitude.

Il se gara devant chez lui avec un coup de freins brusque et claqua la portière avant d'écraser sa cigarette terminée d'un coup de talon. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient jusqu'à son appartement et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé chez lui.Il alluma toutes les lumières, ôta ses chaussures et se fit un café, avant de regarder autour de lui.

L'appartement était petit mais bien agencé, et il était lumineux et aéré. Il n'avait pas le train de vie de Stuart. La vie d'artiste avait ses avantages, comme une plus grande flexibilité horaire, mais aussi ses inconvénients. En tout cas, son boulot lui convenait parfaitement. D'ailleurs…  
Il prit sa tasse et se dirigea vers son atelier. Il avait un book à finir pour la fin de l'année, et il avait beau rajouter des croquis, des portraits, rien n'y faisait. Il lui paraissait toujours inachevé, lui laissant une sensation amère de frustration.

Il s'installa à sa table à dessin, prit une feuille vierge et un fusain et réfléchit. Il avait cherché à mettre une touche personnelle dans chacun des dessins de ce book. Il y tenait. S'il arrivait à décrocher une expo importante, ce serait avec celui là. Il avait fait des croquis des lieux importants de sa vie, esquissé les rues de Canal Street dans un style volontairement brouillon, dessiné les mains de sa mère et reproduit la petite cuisine étriquée d'Hazel, avec un soin particulier pour les motifs du papier peint.

Mais malgré tout ça, les dessins avaient beau s'empiler, la corbeille elle aussi se remplissait de croquis abandonnés, déchirés. Il jeta un coup d'œil rageur vers l'innocente poubelle dans un coin et aperçut la lumière clignotante de son répondeur dans le salon. Il hésita, puis finit par se lever et aller consulter ses messages.Il y en avait un de sa sœur, qui lui racontait sa dernière semaine de cours, et un de sa mère, qui lui demandait de la rappeler. Il consulta l'heure, hésita, puis finit par hausser les épaules et prendre le téléphone.

Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, un peu essoufflée.

"Bonsoir, Maman."  
"Nathan, mon chéri, tu tombes bien! Tu as eu mon message, je suppose?"

Il renifla, vexé qu'elle le croie incapable d'appeler sans qu'on lui force la main, mais choisit de ne pas relever.

"Besoin de quelque chose?"  
"Je dois avoir une raison particulière pour appeler mon fils?"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?" demanda t'il sans répondre à sa question, inutile, d'ailleurs. "Il est presque une heure du matin."  
"Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'appeler quand même," l'accusa t'il, et il la trouva très douée pour éviter les questions, elle aussi… Il plissa les yeux, soudain soupçonneux.  
"Tu es sortie?"  
"Une fille a bien le droit de s'amuser, non?" lança t'elle, et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui fit penser à Hazel. Il sourit.  
"Il s'appelle comment?"

Elle soupira, fit mine de résister une seconde, puis finit par cracher le morceau.

"Albert."  
"Personne n'est parfait," ricana t'il.  
"Ne te moque pas, il est très gentil!"  
"Il a intérêt à l'être, s'il veut une vie sociale avec un nom pareil."  
"Nathan!"  
"Pardon, Maman. Il n'est pas là, au moins?"

Il grimaça à l'idée d'avoir appelé pendant qu'ils… Il prit une gorgée de café tiède pour se distraire des images mentales.

"Non, il m'a juste déposée à la maison."  
"Ah, un gentleman, en plus…"  
"Je t'ai dit qu'il était gentil!"  
"Oui, oui… Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Pas des conseils, j'espère, parce que franchement, je…"  
"Nathan Maloney, ne t'avise pas de finir ta phrase!" s'exclama t'elle, au moins aussi perturbée que lui.

Il rit doucement, et elle se joignit à lui, et il se sentit bêtement un peu mieux.

"Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais passer manger à la maison demain midi," expliqua t'elle.  
"Pour me présenter Albert?" demanda t'il en prenant un ton pincé pour prononcer le prénom en question.  
"Non. Mais il y a quelqu'un que tu dois absolument voir."

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi elle jouait les cachottières, d'un seul coup?

"Et ce quelqu'un mystérieux tient à garder l'anonymat?"  
"Disons que c'est une petite surprise… Midi, d'accord?"  
"D'accord, j'y serai," promit t'il en affectant un soupir de martyr qui ne la dupa pas.  
"Alors bonne nuit, mon chéri. Et fais toi beau, surtout!"  
"Je suis toujours beau," répliqua t'il avec un aplomb savamment travaillé.  
"C'est vrai," souffla t'elle, et il sourit à l'affection dans sa voix.  
"Bonne nuit, Maman."

Elle raccrocha et il reposa le téléphone en terminant son café. Une surprise, donc… Il eut une moue perplexe, jeta un regard peu motivé vers son atelier, puis décida d'aller se coucher pendant qu'il était encore de bonne humeur. Il alluma sa chaîne hifi, la mit en sourdine, puis se mit au lit, se sentant étrangement seul, pour une fois. Un coup de poing dans son coussin, et il ferma les yeux.

-----

Nathan regarda l'heure. Pour le coup, rongé par la curiosité comme il l'était, il était même arrivé en avance. Il eut un sourire moqueur, puis frappa à la porte de l'appartement que sa mère avait acheté avec l'argent du divorce. Il perçut des bruits étouffés derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit soudain brusquement, le faisant presque sursauter.  
Puis il resta bêtement là, à regarder celle qui venait d'ouvrir.

"Donna?" s'extasia t'il.

Elle lui sourit, les yeux pétillants, puis se jeta dans ses bras avec un cri ravi. Il rit et la serra contre lui, la soulevant un peu. Il vit sa mère avec un sourire profondément satisfait aux lèvres, dans l'entrée et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Donna finit par le lâcher, et elle le traîna à l'intérieur en se mettant à parler. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas changé du tout… toujours à parler à toute vitesse, à raconter tout et n'importe quoi dans un ordre qui perdait tout le monde, à part elle. Il la laissa parler, toujours un peu hébété.

Elle venait de rentrer à Manchester, elle avait fini une formation commerciale et trouvé une place dans un petit magasins de vêtements du centre-ville, elle avait un adorable petit ami rencontré sur Internet, qui habitait au Canada, et la distance ne la gênait pas, au contraire, ça lui évitait de devenir collant, et elle avait appris qu'il commençait à se faire un nom dans le monde de l'art, et elle était fière de lui, et oh, qu'il était magnifique, avec ses cheveux courts, et elle avait rencontré un gars avec la même coupe que lui, une fois, et, et, et…

Elle s'arrêta quand il se mit à rire, et le foudroya du regard.

"Quoi?"  
"Rien… Juste… je suis content de te revoir," admit-il, un peu gêné.  
"Moi aussi. Je t'ai manqué, évidemment," répondit-elle avec aplomb, et ce n'était pas une question, donc il ne répondit pas.

A la place, il lui demanda dans quel magasin elle allait travailler, et la laissa repartir dans ses explications embrouillées, la regardant avec indulgence. Il offrit un sourire de remerciement à sa mère, puis se concentra de nouveau sur son amie. Il s'avéra qu'elle allait passer quelques temps chez Janice, le temps de se trouver un appartement. Nathan approuva l'idée. Ça leur ferait de la compagnie à toutes les deux, et puis… il avait besoin d'un agent dans la place pour obtenir des informations sur Albert. L'après-midi passa rapidement, à discuter sur le canapé du salon et il dût demander la permission de partir à Donna, qui ne la lui donna qu'une fois la promesse de passer la voir au magasin obtenue. Il se fit un peu prier, pour plus le jeu qu'autre chose, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, et il finit par céder.

"Bientôt?" demanda t'elle en le serrant contre elle.  
"Tu commences quand?"  
"Demain."  
"Je t'invite à manger, demain midi, alors?"

Elle lui plaqua un baiser retentissant sur la joue et le poussa dehors. Il trébucha sur le paillasson en riant et rentra chez lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

A peine arrivé, il se précipita dans son atelier, et bientôt, un visage encore rebondi, des cheveux crépus et artistiquement décoiffés se devinèrent sur la feuille blanche qu'il avait sortie la veille au soir. Il lui rajouta dans les cheveux les petites barrettes en forme de papillon qu'elle affectionnait tant, quand ils étaient au collège, lui esquissa un sourire canaille et se surprit à y répondre.

Il y passa la soirée, ne se redressant qu'une fois satisfait de son travail. Il signa rapidement dans le coin de la feuille puis s'étira avec un grognement, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres. Il rajouta le dessin à la pochette de son book et se détendit sur sa chaise. Il avait eu l'impression d'effleurer du bout du doigt ce qu'il manquait au book, en dessinant Donna. Ce n'était pas encore exactement ça, mais il sentait qu'il s'en rapprochait…

Il regarda l'heure, et s'aperçut qu'à cette heure-ci, d'ordinaire, il était au Babylon, à chercher un beau mec à embarquer pour la nuit. Il eut un sourire ironique.

"Peut-être qu'en fait, je me fais vieux…" plaisanta t'il à voix haute.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il étouffa un bâillement et haussa les épaules, fataliste. Ouais, un vrai petit vieux!

Cette nuit là, il rêva de Vince et Stuart, habillés en cow-boys. Stuart faisait claquer un fouet en lui ordonnant de s'éloigner de son bétail. Il se réveilla en ricanant et décida que c'était un début de journée acceptable…

Il passa une mâtinée tranquille, téléchargea quelques pornos, rassuré de n'être pas _complètement _devenu vieux, et peaufina quelques dessins. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Donna et manger avec elle, comme promis, son portable sonna.

"Alors, Poussin, quoi de neuf?" claironna la voix d'Hazel.  
"Salut Hazel! Donna est en ville, tu savais?"  
"Évidemment, gamin, tu me prends pour qui?" fanfaronna t'elle. "Ta mère m'a mise au courant dès qu'elle a eu de ses nouvelles."  
"Pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant?" râla t'il.  
"Parce c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant pour une mère de surprendre son fils. Il faut bien qu'on vous mène à la baguette!"

Nathan sourit. Il pouvait entendre la nostalgie dans la voix d'Hazel. Il savait que Vince l'appelait plusieurs fois par semaine, mais ça n'avait certainement rien de comparable. Lui n'avait pas du tout de nouvelles de Stuart et Vince, à l'exception de rêves bizarroïdes, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas.

"Tu vas manger avec elle, à midi?"  
"Je suis en route, là," répondit-il en montant dans sa voiture.  
"Bon. Tu la salueras pour moi? Dis lui de passer, si elle veut!"  
"Maman et elles sont colocataires, maintenant, donc je suppose que tu finiras par la voir."  
"Tant mieux, tant mieux…"  
"Dis donc, Hazel, tant que je t'ai sous la main… Tu le connais, Albert?"  
"Ah, désolée, Poussin, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai de l'eau sur le feu!"

Il regarda, sidéré, son téléphone quand la tonalité retentit. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez, la peste! Il râla entre ses dents et démarra. Après, on s'étonnait qu'il soit gay, mais franchement, vu son entourage féminin, c'était plutôt une évolution nécessaire à sa survie! Il klaxonna pour avertir une grand-mère de ne pas traverser la route et se dirigea vers le centre-ville.

Le magasin où travaillait Donna ne vendait pas du Prada, c'était certain, mais rien qu'en regardant la vitrine, il comprit pourquoi elle avait déposé sa candidature ici. C'était exactement le genre de fringues qu'elle portait, un peu décalées, colorées… hippies, quoi. Elle l'attendait devant, et grimpa dans la voiture quand il s'arrêta à son niveau. Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue et lui indiqua le chemin vers un petit restaurant chinois dont un collègue lui avait parlé. Il sourit et obtempéra. Une demi-journée de boulot et elle avait déjà un début de carnet d'adresses… Il trouva une place rapidement et bientôt, ils étaient attablés en attendant leur plats, sirotant un coca chacun. Elle buvait encore à la paille, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Et donc, la cliente rentre, et il pleuvait, et son chien, je te dis pas, il commence à mettre des traces de pattes, partout, alors Reggie, c'est la gérante, elle te l'a remise à sa place, moi j'aurais pas osé… N'empêche que c'est moi qui me suis mise à quatre pattes pour nettoyer les traces du clebs, hein!"  
"C'est Reggie qui t'a parlé du resto?" demanda Nathan en essayant de retenir des noms dans le flot d'informations sous lequel elle le noyait.  
"Non, c'est… hé, Elliot!!" s'exclama t'elle soudain en faisant de grands signes.

Nathan se retourna et vit rentrer un petit brun, aux cheveux mi-longs et aux manches trop longues. Il le détailla, sentant son radar s'emballer, et le clin d'œil que lui fit Donna confirma son impression.

"C'est lui, justement. Mignon, tu ne trouves pas?" souffla t'elle tandis que ledit Elliot approchait. "Il arrive de Londres, apparemment."  
"Pas mal, en effet…"

Le style de vêtements qu'il portait, en accord avec celui de Donna, ne prêtait pas vraiment à une appréciation physique, mais avec ses cheveux châtains et son visage fin, il était plutôt agréable à regarder.

"Salut, Donna," salua t'il en s'arrêtant devant leur table.

Il se tourna vers Nathan pour le saluer, et ce dernier se sentit soudain profondément bête. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, bon sang, il n'avait plus quinze ans, il était le Roi de Canal Street, et pourtant… il avait follement l'impression de se prendre un coup de foudre sur le coin de la figure.  
C'était stupide, c'était irrationnel, mais il était là, à regarder droit dans les yeux un gamin qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de vingt ans, à détailler son sourire timide, ses yeux noisette, et il n'avait pas la moindre phrase de drague en tête. Le vide complet.

"Elliot, c'est Nathan, mon ami d'enfance. Je t'en ai parlé ce matin, tu te souviens?"

Elliot hocha la tête, visiblement timide, et salua Nathan d'un geste maladroit de la main.

"Enchanté, Nathan," déclara t'il.  
"De même…" parvint à marmonner ce dernier.  
"Je vous laisse manger… bon appétit!"

Un instant, Nathan se demanda s'il ne lui avait pas fichu la trouille vu la façon dont il détala, mais quand il se tourna vers Donna, elle avait un regard moqueur et une mine profondément satisfaite.

"Quoi?"  
"Il te plaît."

Ce n'était pas une question. Il choisit de baisser le nez dans son coca et de jouer avec les glaçons.

"Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, c'est un garçon sympa…"  
"Il y a des tas de garçons sympas à Canal Street, Donna. Et même beaucoup plus… sympas que lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire," répliqua t'il, un peu sur la défensive.  
"Certainement… sauf que depuis que je suis arrivée, tu m'as parlé de tout sauf de Canal Street. Je croyais que tu n'y allais plus."

Il grimaça et foudroya du regard le poulet au gingembre que le serveur venait de déposer devant lui.

"J'y vais toujours."  
"Des amis, là bas?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Si on veut."  
"Oh, laisse moi deviner, tu joues à Stuart. Beau, solitaire et aucun besoin d'amis, c'est ça?" plaisanta t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
"T'es pas drôle, Donna," râla t'il en jouant avec un bout de poulet du bout de sa baguette.  
"Alors quoi? Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais pas eu un seul petit ami depuis tes seize ans. Stuart te couronne Roi des Gays et toi tu décides de jouer les Casanova Junior?"  
"Et alors? Ça l'a pas gêné, lui!"  
"Mais tu n'es pas Stuart, Nathan. Tu lui ressembles peut-être un peu, mais tu n'es pas lui. ce qui lui a réussi ne te profitera pas forcément," argumenta t'elle, plus sérieuse, cette fois.  
"C'est ma mère qui t'a dit de me faire la leçon sur mon style de vie, c'est ça?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non. Je pensais juste pas que tu finirais comme ça…"  
"Comment, comme ça?"  
"Tout seul."

Il serra les dents et ne répondit rien. Elle soupira et posa la main sur la sienne en un geste réconfortant.

"Ne fais pas ça, Nathan… Ne finis pas comme lui," plaida t'elle.  
"Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, et Vince aussi," fit-il remarquer à voix basse.  
"Peut-être, mais combien de temps il lui a fallu? Et est-ce que ça durera?"

Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, aussi haussa t'il les épaules.

"Je t'ai, toi," finit-il par reprendre.

Elle sourit, de nouveau malicieuse.

"Je ne te suffirais jamais, mon grand. Je suis une fille, tu te souviens?"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et eut un mouvement du menton vers la table, plus loin, où Elliot mangeait

"Alors que lui…"  
"Oh, pitié, ne me marie pas, tu veux? Je ne le connais même pas!"  
"Peut-être… mais j'ai vu commet tu l'as regardé! Tu avais le même genre de regard quand tu bavais sur Stuart! Et puis je ne te demande pas de te marier avec lui, juste d'essayer une approche différente… avec peut-être une issue différente?"  
"Tu me demandes de ne pas aller le baiser dans les chiottes, c'est ça?"  
"Tu as tout compris!"

Il soupira et considéra Elliot du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui plaisait. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui… quelque chose d'innocent et de frais. Il n'était pas canon, mais il avait un certain charme, un peu maladroit.

Ça le frappa soudain. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un… Il lui rappelait Vince. Et soudain, également, tout lui parut beaucoup plus clair.  
Il réalisa qu'il avait cherché un Stuart depuis tout ce temps, dans tous ses coups, tous ses amants d'un soir, en oubliant qu'il _était _Stuart, et qu'il avait en fait besoin d'un Vince. Quelqu'un pour contrebalancer ses mauvais côtés, pour faire ressortir ce qu'il avait de bon… Il sourit.

Donna eut un reniflement satisfait et lui flanqua un petit coup de pied dans le tibia.

"Allez, vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie! Et n'oublie pas! Pas de baise le premier jour, et il n'y a aucune obligation. C'est peut-être pas le bon, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part!"  
"On dirait Hazel, quand tu parles comme ça!"  
"C'est un très bon professeur."

Il se leva lentement, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie, puis il se dirigea vers la table d'Elliot. Quand ce dernier leva les yeux, il se sentit sourire maladroitement.

"Je peux m'asseoir?"

FIN.


End file.
